Blaming Fate
by Heather Christi
Summary: Yuki Sohma wakes up on the roof, drunk and extremely shocked to find an unexpected member of the household sleeping next to him and cuddling with him! How did this happen?


Blaming Fate  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or their characters. I do not own Tokyopop and I do not own any other companies related to Fruits Basket.  
  
Warning: Homophobic people please clear the area. The pairing is boy and boy. There is sexual tension and fluff. No one under the age of 13 is allowed...  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh God, please help me," cried the violet-eyed youth softly, praying for someone to give him mercy.  
  
At the current moment, his head felt fuzzy and cluttered and his ears were ringing noisily. His lips felt bruised and his eyelids drooped heavily. It felt like his brain was going to explode with the headache he had. He was surprised he had drunk so much sake last night for the graduation party. That stupid cat and his dumb provocations got him into this damn mess.  
  
The former prince of high school was not exactly in the most comfortable position either. The tiles on the roof were cutting into the skin on his back causing him surface scratches and his bones to dully ache from the long moments of inactiveness. His chest was bare and pale without his Chinese shirt, but at least he was still clothed in his black pants, which contrasted greatly with his skin's color, and matching ankle socks. His arms were cramped and his legs were squashed underneath the weight of his companion's. If he wanted to relieve his muscles from the strain, he was in no position to do so.  
  
His partner's arms enveloped him into a tight and warm embrace with a guarantee that he was not going to escape easily. The other's legs were tangled with his so he was bound to the roof just as successfully as the other had planned. His companion's face was buried in the crook of his neck and the tickling sensation prickled down his neck when he felt the warm breath caress his skin lightly. His back was pressed against the other youth's smooth front. The warm and toned skin alerted his senses out of any sleepiness that he might have had. The silver-haired youth just tried to keep himself breathing and staying in a relatively calm peace as his sleeping partner. He was so confused and irritated that he had found himself here with his house-mate. Even though he was a lot stronger than his companion to push him off forcefully, the former prince did not want to take the chance of waking him up. Although he would sooner or later, he preferred that it was later or at least until he could think of a plan to remove himself from his current state.  
  
Yuki could smell the stench of alcohol that reeked all over both of their bodies and the gentle morning wind did nothing to blow it away. He wanted an extremely scalding hot shower to remove the scent from his form, but the way he was going, a cold shower was probably going to prove more effective from the way his companion was attached to him. He was sickened in the reaction from his body. He would not only puke out the remains of alcohol in his system, but also the disgust of being here like this with the other youth clinging to him for warmth.  
  
It was only late spring, with the coming of summer, and his stupid partner was cold and shivering. The weather channel had predicted the expectation of a shower of rain soon so his companion was probably feeling ill due to that annoying news. He rarely ever had enough energy during this time of the year. Yuki slightly pitied him for having to go through this, but he was grateful he didn't have to deal with him for a whole day. He could just relax around the house and spend time with sweet Tohru, or at least he hope he would be able to if he ever survived getting down from this height.  
  
The ladder had fallen down onto the ground so they were stuck up here until they called for help or until someone noticed they were gone and spotted them on the roof. He cursed the fates for ever leaving him up here with his stupid companion. Today was not going his way. He was hoping for good luck since he had passed high school with excelling grades and was now heading out into the world on his own, ready to start on his journey to have a successful life. Obviously, though, the fates had begged to differ and now he was stuck here on his first day of his new life. Yuki cursed them again for the second time.  
  
A soft breeze blew a trail of dirt into the air that flew under his nose causing him to hold in the stubborn urge to sneeze in order to prevent his partner from waking from his slumber. The cool wind from the breeze made the other youth to cling to him tighter. Yuki gasped in surprise, forgetting to hold in his desire to sneeze.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, ah-choo!"  
  
He mentally cursed himself in his head and shut his eyes, prepared to hear a deafening yell of terror- but one never came to overcome his senses. Yuki cautiously glanced over his shoulder to see his companion still sleeping peacefully, locked away in his dreams, without a care in the world.  
  
"Thank you fate," spoke the relieved silver-haired youth. His warm breath stroked the face of his sleeping buddy causing his companion to shiver with pleasure at the sudden sensation. Yuki stopped moving and looking hard at the other boy (or should it be man now) before remembering that staring at someone while they were sleeping could wake them up. He quickly averted his gaze but that didn't stop the fates from toying with his life.  
  
The brow of his dozing partner furrowed in confusion and irritation as he was ripped out of his dream abruptly. Sleepy copper eyes opened to reveal their glittering innocent color to the silver-haired boy. His orange hair fluttered in a breeze that swept by causing the strands to shimmer beautifully in the sunlight from the now rising fireball in the sky. His lips were parted slightly with the tiny hint of a pout that was uncharacteristic for him. He looked way younger for someone who had now finished high school.  
  
"Good morning Yuki," mumbled the exhausted man. He wound his arms tighter around his companion and closed his eyes, ready to embrace sleep once more. But as quickly as his eyes had shut, they snapped open in alarm and shock, apprehension clear on his features. His brow rose up in disgust and his eyes narrowed in anger. His lips curled in a snarl and his teeth were jagged in defense as if he was ready to snap his jaw and gnaw on Yuki. "What the hell are you doing up here?! Why the hell am I- Oh god!!"  
  
Kyo jumped away from Yuki, dropping him carelessly onto the roof's surface. He rose up onto his feet and into fighting stance. He gazed down at his body as he felt a chill from the air and discovered he was shirtless and his belt had been unbuckled. His pants had also been torn in various places on the bottom of his legs. In frenzy, he hastily did up his belt on his ripped pants.  
  
Yuki rubbed the back of his skull that had connected roughly to the roof's tiles. "Stupid cat," he said, not bothering to lower his voice and disguise his annoyance. He sat up and glared up at his sparing partner, who was still trying to tie buckle his belt but failing miserably. "Do you need some help, baka neko?" he said mockingly.  
  
Kyo looked down at him aghast and stopped trying to buckle to his belt. His hands were frozen in shock and his eyes were glimmering with horror and disgust. "Don't you dare even come near me, you asshole," raged the orange-haired man, stepping back in terror.  
  
The former prince of high school frowned at his reaction. "Like I would do that, stupid cat," he replied. "I don't even want to touch you; much less, be near you. You sicken me, cuddling with me." He shuddered in reaction to his words, remembering the feel of the other's skin pressed against his own, as if trying to fuse as one. He couldn't tell if he was disgusted or pleased by that sensation.  
  
"I wasn't doing it on purpose and you know it!" The furious Sohma was still taking cautious steps back, trying to get as far away from the nezumi as possible. He wrinkled his nose and his brows furrowed down in obvious distaste. "And what is that horrible smell?"  
  
"That would be you, stupid cat. It's alcohol, sake to be more precise," Yuki replied clearly as if talking to a little child around the age of four.  
  
"I know that but why the hell do we smell like it?" the neko inquired annoyingly.  
  
"It's your fault, stupid cat. Don't you remember anything?" the former prince asked as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to minimize his headache. He decided to peek one violet eye open to take a glance at the other youth who was only sending him a blank look. Yuki sighed with exasperation. "We graduated yesterday from high school," he started.  
  
"I know that shit, dumb rat," interrupted the aggravated Kyo.  
  
"Let me finish, stupid cat," replied Yuki, giving the other his title and a repulsed glare. "We had a party and I think I remember you betting that you could drink more sake than I could without "puking my brains out", as you put it. After that, everything's blank for me."  
  
"My memory's no better than yours. I can't remember anything and I'm pretty sure I don't want to if we woke up like that," said Kyo, spitting the last word of his sentence with venom. He wasn't watching where he was going but he was still stepping backwards, convinced there was still too little distance between them physically.  
  
The nezumi opened both his eyes to venture a glance at the other youth, stopping the circular motions of his fingers against his tense temples. He was met with a sight that made him widen his eyes in horror. He quickly jumped up and raced towards the cat with incredible speed, who was about to fall off the edge of the roof!  
  
"What the fuc- whoa!" Kyo reached out to try and grab something, anything, as he lost his footing on the roof and tumbled backwards. He shut his copper eyes and was prepared to fall to the ground and catch himself into a low crouch or maybe meet his death, but his expectation was lost. He felt a warm hand wrap around his wrist just in time, pulling him forwards and back onto the roof before he met his end. His feet scratched against the roof's tiles and he couldn't keep himself upright from the sudden change of balance. Kyo toppled forward into his savior.  
  
The momentum caused Yuki to fall backwards, with the other youth sprawled on top of him awkwardly in a tangle of limbs. The force of his companion's fall on his small frame made the air rush out of his lungs, leaving him breathless. His back ached from the roof's tiles as they cut into the skin on his back worse than they had before. The little hook of his fighting partner's belt cut into the skin on his stomach but he was more concerned about his air supply that was taken from him forcefully.  
  
Kyo got up onto his forearms, giving the other youth some space but he made no other move to lift himself up further and break the connection of their lower bodies. He didn't know why because he couldn't resist the temptation to lean into the other man so he could feel the heat from his companion's chest meet with his own. "You know, you really are a dumb rat. Baka nezumi..." Kyo buried his face into the crook of the other man's neck. He inhaled his scent of chrysanthemum sake and something more alluring and tempting. He tried to keep their chests apart and was succeeding so far.  
  
Hearing the words uttered from his companion brought Yuki a heedful amount of confusion. He didn't understand what he was saying, or trying to say to him. He was about to open his mouth and question the cat until he felt the other lower himself down and take a deep breath from his neck. Yuki let out a gasp of surprise that fell upon deaf ears and a blush spread across his cheeks like wildfire. He didn't know if he should push the other off of him and yell at him or just give in and accept the course of events. So unable to decide and more discombobulated than ever, Yuki just stayed perfectly still, neither accepting him nor pushing him far away. Plus if he did try and move the other man, they would both tumble off the side of the roof that they were so close to. Yuki's life-saving deed would just go to waste. So he stayed put and didn't move an inch until it was necessary.  
  
"What are you doing, baka neko?"  
  
Yuki felt the other youth stiffen at his accusing question and then immediately jump away, with his face flaming red like a tomato, matching the former prince's expression perfectly. He lowered his face from sight, using his orange hair as a shield for his emotions. "Nothing... I was just trying to see if you had more to drink than I did last night." He stopped and glared across at the other, who was now in a sitting position, his eyes glowing with fiery hatred. "Why would there be any other reason, you damn rat?" His knees rubbed uncomfortably against the texture of the roof's tiles, but he only pressed back onto his heels, his shoeless feet scraping lightly.  
  
"Considering the position we woke up in, there could certainly be other reasons. Those reasons are something I don't even have the stomach to discuss, much less think about." The silver-haired man rolled his shoulders back carelessly, resting the heels of his palms on the roof, not worrying about the scratches that would show later from the harsh treatment his body was receiving.  
  
Kyo narrowed his eyes maliciously, desiring to reach out and strangle the other with his bare hands, but held himself back... barely. "Whaat?! You wanna start somethin', ya damn rat?"  
  
"I think you've already started enough today and I'll be glad if you don't intend to finish this," Yuki said languidly, gesturing with his hand back and forth between them.  
  
"Shut up!!" Kyo lunged forward with a random punch with his right hand, forgetting about the other boy's strength and fluid motions of grace and just wanting to injure the other as badly as he could. Before he could make any contact with his skin, the other man reached forward with the quickness of lightning, grasping his wrist tightly, making Kyo wince in sudden pain, but he wasn't going to give up without a real fight.  
  
The cat punched with his left hand, which was automatically seized and engulfed by the warmth of Yuki's right hand as he caught it with ease. Kyo struggled to remove his hands but Yuki wouldn't let him free.  
  
"Knock it off, stupid cat."  
  
The orange-haired man fought some more but failed in the task of getting his hands released from Yuki's strong hold. He stopped and stared defiantly into the silver-haired man's violet eyes. "Make me, dumb rat." A challenge shone clearly in the endless pit of Kyo's copper eyes.  
  
"With ease, but surely not pleasure."  
  
Blaming his reaction and response to his rival's dare on the effects of the headache and the leftover alcohol in his system, Yuki leaned forward terribly slow so that their faces were barely three inches away from each other. The bangs hung low over their foreheads and twirled together, connecting the strands and joining the two contrasting colors closer. Yuki felt like he was almost going cross-eyed as he stared into the cursed cat's windows to his soul. He could smell the air between their lips that reeked of alcohol and the sweet smell of something like chocolate, but that was impossible unless someone other than them were eating, making, food. That would mean that their beloved house-mate was awake!  
  
As the other man leaned forward into the personal space he provided for himself and his hands still locked in the confinement of Yuki's grasp, Kyo shuddered at the feeling of the breeze that swept by, cooling him, and the pleasant sensation of the other youth's warm skin coming closer, almost making contact. He yearned to tilt more so that their skin would meet, but like warm skin coming closer, almost making contact. He yearned to tilt more so that their skin would meet, but like Yuki, he blamed it on the effects of the sake. Kyo caught Yuki's scent. He smelt like chocolate, but that couldn't be right. He imagined Yuki would smell like plums or maybe even mint. Maybe it meant that someone was cooking something. He could really go for some of Tohru's fine meals. That's it!  
  
Both of the men scrambled away from each other, eager to alert the young woman in the house below their feet that they were stuck on top of the roof. Needless to say, they did get down and onto the safety of the ground after a few thousand threats traded and a few punches swung heedlessly. They were making enough noise to wake up the entire country of Japan.  
  
A few days passed by and the raging dislike between the cat and rat had at least tripled from the previous events on the roof. Tohru, nor Shigure, had any idea why the two were acting worse than ever, but they kept silent and continued to pass suspicious glances at Yuki and Kyo, inquiring how they had come to hate each other even more. Their dinners were loud and the house shook daily with their voices as they yelled and screamed insults. The Sohma family indeed was cursed by the animals of the Zodiac, but they sure didn't have to act like animals because of this.  
  
It started off as usual, another long day for the residents of Shigure's house...  
  
"I hate your guts, rat boy!" shouted the obnoxious cat.  
  
"The feeling, I assure you, is completely mutual," replied the nezumi coolly.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Kyo yelled.  
  
They were sitting on opposite sides around the table in the dining area. Tohru was out shopping and Shigure was in his computer room doing Kami-sama knows what, not bothering to interrupt their shouting match. The sun shined through the paper doors, which were smashed and torn from their earlier rough-housing from the days before. School was over but they remained in their spring uniforms.  
  
"It didn't appear that way a few days earlier on the roof," Yuki said, questioning, in his mind, the cat's mental stability. Sometimes he didn't understand what went on in that stupid neko's brain of his, if he even had one.  
  
"Shaddup!! It wasn't like that an' you know it, damn rat! You were the one who was trying to kiss me, so don't you try and turn the tables! I can't believe you thought I'd want you, of all people. You're disgusting!"  
  
"Me?! Try and kiss you, stupid cat?!" Yuki was being to lose his top. His lips were set in a scowl and his hands were clenched into fists next to his side, but not for long. He slammed them against the shiny surface of the table in exasperation and fury. "Who would ever, in their right mind, want to do that?! I can't stomach the thought of doing such an egregious act, much more, act on that sickening thought!"  
  
"You seemed quite willing enough on the roof, damn rat!" retorted Kyo. His expression mimicked the other man's, matching his anger. Their eyes were locked and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife and served on a plate with disaster as the side-dish. This conversation was going from bad to worse.  
  
Yuki's violet eyes went hard and his expression was stone-cold. Kyo had obviously hit a nerve. "You didn't tear away from me either! What? Did you really want me to do it?!" A blush colored the cursed cat's cheeks and Yuki couldn't tell if it was from his words or from his unresolved anger.  
  
"That's gross! Of course not! Why the hell would I want to do that?! You know, you're really getting on my nerves you damn rat! How about ending this right now?!"  
  
Before waiting for a reply, Kyo stood up and kicked the table, sending it into Yuki's stomach. Because he was still sitting down, the table knocked the wind from Yuki's lungs, but he stood up anyway, not willing to give into Kyo's attempts to prove he was weak. He would not be defeated by him!  
  
Kyo jumped onto the table and delivered a right kick, wanting to hit his mark, his rival, his cousin, his house-mate. It only met air; Yuki had dodged it swiftly. The cursed cat was sent onto his back on the surface of the table as Yuki kicked his legs out from under his body. The table cracked but didn't break. Kyo kicked forward and sprung off the table, aiming at Yuki's vulnerable stomach. This move was once again dodged. The martial artist landed on his feet quickly, even though his attack had missed.  
  
"You're pathetic. You could never land a punch, could you?" whispered Yuki viciously. He caught the cat off-guard as he sent a right jab into his stomach, giving the Kyo the same feelings of dizziness and breathlessness he had given him from the impact of the table. The cursed cat sunk down onto his knees, clutching onto his stomach tightly, feeling like he couldn't get any air into his lungs to breathe properly once again. The nezumi felt no concern for the neko or maybe he was just lying to himself about that and afraid to discover that he felt otherwise.  
  
Yuki turned away, wanting to get away from Kyo as fast as he could to go lay down upstairs and relax, not worrying about the stupid cat, who was probably planning his death. Before he could take a step towards the paper door, Kyo reached out and took hold of Yuki's ankle, abruptly stopping his travel to his room.  
  
"No..." Kyo barely whispered out. It was tensely quiet and so were his mumbled words but Yuki heard them clear as a bell. "We're not finished yet, nezumi." The cat looked up at him and glared hatefully, but to the rat it looked pitiful. Kyo would never give in and Yuki wouldn't either. Maybe they thought this was winning but in the end, they'd both lose. It was pointless and though the truth was floating right there before their eyes, they were too blind to see it.  
  
"You don't know when to give up, do you, stupid cat? Fine! I'll give you what you want so badly," Yuki yelled.  
  
The young man with violet eyes had just made a huge mistake. He had succumbed to his own anger and let it control him. He kicked his leg free from Kyo's grasp but hadn't anticipated the cat's next move. Kyo let go of his leg before his rival made a move and Yuki fell back onto his butt on the floor. The cursed Zodiac member blinked a few times dumbfounded and his anger had dissolved into nothing but air.  
  
"Oh very graceful, dumb rat," Kyo snickered arrogantly. Yuki felt his cheeks light up.  
  
"Says the one who almost fell off a roof, stupid cat."  
  
Even though their comments were insulting, they found themselves chuckling softly. They were laughing, together. It was a very ironic mix, it was. A cat and a rat enjoying themselves, together. They weren't plotting against each other, they weren't glaring at each other; they were laughing.  
  
"Kyo! Yuki! I'm home," shouted Tohru unexpectedly from the doorstep. The moment was broken but the memory lived on. Nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
A couple days passed and the fleeting hateful looks along with the collection of punches and kicks to another person's body were kept at a minimum. The two house-mates didn't dare acknowledge the other into existence. They only passed each other in the halls at home and ate dinner together in silence. They only talked to Tohru (Shigure, of course, interfering and started joking) and had as little contact with the other as possible. It seemed like the past week had really left a mark on their minds.  
  
"So you've decided to finally show your face around here Kyo," Hatsuharu Sohma stated while on his journey to school one morning. Kyo had only been coming to school later in hopes of distancing himself from Yuki and that wasn't going as planned. The rat was everywhere!  
  
"What do you know Haru?" It wasn't an insult as much as it was a question. Haru and Kyo were walking to school together because Kyo happened to bump into him on his way to his destination. Yuki had left earlier with Tohru, supplying some more distance between them.  
  
"I do know that since the day of the graduation party, you nor Yuki have been the same. I was there with you but I don't quite remember anything," Haru said calmly.  
  
"That's because you were probably passed out on the floor from all the alcohol you drank," Kyo said back with a shrug. "Anyway, why does it matter? I hate that dumb rat! He's worthless! I don't even see why or how you could like a loser like him!"  
  
"Watch it Kyo. Just because you have a grudge with him doesn't give you an excuse to insult him because I'd gladly turn Black and kick the crap out of you," Haru stated indifferently. "By the way, if you both have already graduated, what are doing back here at school?" he asked.  
  
"Tohru wanted us to come with her to see her teacher because she wants to become a teacher herself for little kids. She wanted us to be there to support her. You better get going Haru or you'll miss class." Kyo answered. The cow picked up his speed and started walking faster to school, hoping he wasn't late for his homeroom class.  
  
Kyo continued to walk slowly. He was at the front gate anyway. Plus he was in no mood to accidentally run into Yuki. He had his troubling thoughts as company. Maybe it would have been better if Haru had woken up on the roof with that dumb rat. He would have enjoyed it and Yuki wouldn't have too much trouble fighting him off. It's that stupid rat's fault that he was stuck up there in the first place. He could have prevented it probably! Dumb rat! He'd show him when he saw him again. It was going to be his fist in Yuki's face! Damn fate and its stupid sick sense of humor!  
  
The cat opened the door to his former homeroom angrily and once again, fate decided toy with his life. The violet-eyed beauty stepped out at the exact time and they pummeled down to the floor, with Yuki on top this time. Their eyes were closed from the impact and Yuki's arms had wrapped around Kyo's waist unconsciously. The orange-haired youth had done the same thing with his one of his arms. His palm laid flat against the rat's back, feeling the heat rise off of his clothed skin. His other hand had come up to protect Yuki's head as they fell, shielding it to prevent the rat from busting his head open on the floor. Kyo's legs were spread out and Yuki's right knee had come up to rest in between them. This wasn't fair. Fate had once again tricked them!  
  
Kyo closed his eyes, seeing stars swim behind his eyelids. His head felt dizzy like he had just gotten off an insane rollercoaster. He tried to focus but he kept hearing this buzzing in his ears.  
  
"Why does this keep happening?" Yuki asked with his cheeks tinted with the color of rose-pink. He kept his eyes close and didn't plan to move his body or open his eyes any time soon. He felt somewhat... comfortable lying like this on top of Kyo. He could get used to this.  
  
"Ya know, dumb rat, you could get off of me any time now," Kyo said breathlessly. Yuki's knee was riding up really close and rubbing against him in the most tempting way. He controlled himself not to give into his desire and kiss the rat till he couldn't figure out which way was up or down.  
  
"But I kind of like it here, Kyo," Yuki said, nuzzling Kyo's neck. He kissed the skin softly and gently sucked, leaving his light mark presenting the cat as his. He opened his violet eyes and stared into Kyo's awestruck copper orbs. "Do you still not want me here?" Yuki asked, licking his dry lips to sustain some wetness, but it only made the cat unable to protest against his desires.  
  
Instead of answering verbally, Kyo leaned forward against his mind's objection and planted a hard kiss on Yuki's delicate lips. The other boy didn't struggle against him but seemed to sink into him and melt like warm ice cream. Kyo couldn't get enough of him. He moved both his hands to each side of Yuki's face and kissed him harder. He felt his stomach doing summersaults and his heart felt as if it jumped directly into Kyo's throat, or maybe that was Yuki's tongue.  
  
Kyo nipped Yuki's lips playfully with his teeth, scraping lightly against their smooth texture. He ran his tongue across the bite imprints left on Yuki's lower and upper lips. The rat obliged and opened his mouth to welcome the cat and his forceful gestures. He didn't mind the cats trespassing motives no matter how violent they were. He was used to their fights and he could get used to Kyo's passion of dominance in anything, but that didn't mean he wouldn't play along.  
  
Yuki pressed his knee up higher and rubbed against Kyo causing him to gasp at the sensation and open his own mouth unintentionally for him. He slipped his tongue into his cavern of the flavorful taste. The cat must have had some of Tohru's strawberry crepes this morning for breakfast. He ran his tongue against Kyo's and it erupted into a dance of their passion with their tongues as the dancers in this fierce battle. Yuki couldn't help but let a slight whimper escape his lips. He lifted and removed his lips from Kyo's, placing them at the base of Kyo's neck.  
  
"Okay, you can wake up now, stupid cat," Yuki said.  
  
"Huh?" Kyo asked, dazed and dizzy from their previous lip action. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed over and a tiny smile quirked at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"I said you can wake up now!" shouted the nezumi aggravated.  
  
The cat blinked a couple times and shook his head to clear away his constantly-changing emotions. His vision was blurred but focused almost instantly and was welcomed with the bright light shining through some windows across from him. He looked around and noticed that everything was extremely white and unrecognizable. The only thing in the room that was familiar was violet-haired man standing above him. He looked down and observed his current position. He was lying in a not-so-comfortable bed with the white linen sheets pulled up to his waist and tucked underneath his legs. He was still clothed in the garments he had worn earlier but he couldn't recall on how he had ended up here, in the unfamiliar room with Yuki.  
  
"What happened?" Kyo asked, closing his eyes and leaning back against the flat pillows.  
  
"You fell and decided to take me with you." Yuki answered curtly.  
  
"Where exactly am I?" he inquired.  
  
"In the infirmary." Another short and straightforward answer.  
  
"How the hell did I end up here?"  
  
"You really are as dense as I had always thought," Yuki said causing Kyo to open his eyes and glare at the rat. "Your attention span isn't something to be admired either. I had just finished saying you had fell. Note the bump on the back of your head. You passed out when we hit the ground."  
  
Yuki's words caused to the cat to inspect the damage he was given. He lifted a hand up and rubbed the bump on the back of his skull gingerly, wincing at the sudden pain intruding his mind. He immediately stopped his administrations upon himself and lowered his hand back onto the bed's surface, his curled fingers making contact with the cool texture of the linen sheets. Kyo let out a soft sigh and closed his copper eyes once more, greeting the darkness behind his eyelids anxiously, wanting to disappear.  
  
The memories of his little dream were clear and the emotions that had flickered across Yuki's face during that time were enticing even now. Kyo wondered if Yuki would feel that way now if he'd reach over and drag him into the bed with him, kissing him with wild abandon. He was disgusted at himself for that thought, no matter how desirable it sounded. Weren't they supposed to be rivals?  
  
"Where's Tohru?" the cat asked.  
  
"She went off to get some ice. She was worried about you, but you know her; always concerned with other people."  
  
"She probably got lost." Kyo suggested.  
  
"Most likely she did," chuckled Yuki, growing fonder of their house-mate along with her usual clumsiness.  
  
Once again, Kyo started chuckling and they were laughing together again. Typically rivals usually fight one another but these two were more prone to laughing. A cat and a rat were enjoying themselves together and there was nothing anybody could do about it. The irony of their situation failed to make any sense for this pair of inane cursed humans.  
  
Tohru ended up coming back and spilt all the ice over the floor. Kyo had recovered so ice was no longer necessary. Yuki just stood there; watching as Tohru apologized for the mess of ice to the nurse and as the nurse just sat their smiling knowingly and nodded at the girl's ongoing apologies. It took both of the men to drag her away. The three of them walked home, together.  
  
That night, Kyo relaxed on top of the roof, staring up at the glistening specks of light illuminating the sky enchantingly with his arms crossed behind his head and his legs spread out slightly. He didn't mind that the roof tiles dug into his skin, leaving tiny red marks from their pressure. He didn't mind having no company fore he was used to being alone without having anyone to talk to or share his interests in but now he had Tohru, whom he was grateful to. She had opened his eyes and had loved him for being himself. It wasn't a love between spouses but a love between family and friends. Kyo felt the same thing for her. It was his rival who made his belly do flip-flops for.  
  
That knowledge made him scowl with anger directed at himself in a sign of self-loathing and tighten his muscles with shame but it didn't change his feelings in the course of their actions. He still wanted to reach out and kiss the rat for all he was worth until Yuki couldn't even remember his own name. He wanted to hold onto him in a strong embrace for hours on end and bury his face in his hair, taking in the scent of his rival. He wanted Yuki and he wanted him now, but he couldn't do anything to express himself to the nezumi. He was a coward and harbored even more dislike and anguish towards himself. Why did he have to be this way? He hated it. He hated himself.  
  
Kyo wanted to show himself that he could do this. He wanted to prove to himself that he was worth something that someone could eventually love with all their heart and that he wasn't just a coward and a shameful excuse of a life. Kyo could be strong and he could get through this, winning the heart of his rival, hoping his feelings weren't just one-sided, wanting to feel something other than his resentment for his existence.  
  
The cat graceful climbed down the ladder, being very careful not to fall from his lack of sleep, and slid through the door on the side of the house, entering the dining area. The lights were off and his eyes were trying to adjust to the sudden change of light. He took a few cautious steps forward and bumped into the table.  
  
"Damn table!" shouted Kyo, cursing his luck. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands, realizing his outburst. He waited there in the darkness for a moment, listening to hear anyone's footsteps racing down the stairs to go down and scold him for being so loud. No one came and there was not sound except for his heavy breathing. He lowered one hand to his side and leaned down with the other to rub his bruised calf.  
  
Kyo started walking to the flimsy fragile Japanese paper door and gently opened it, peeking out to see if anyone was awake and roaming the halls late at night. Not even a ghost was present. He turned right and headed up the stairs towards the bedrooms where they slept, taking one step at a time until he reached the beginning of the hallway. He walked over to his door with light steps. Kyo hadn't slept in his room for weeks, knowing that the rat was sleeping next door peacefully without a care.  
  
Unknown to him, Yuki next door was tossing and turning in his bed, looking for some refuge in his haunted dreams. He was asleep but his body was tense and tired. His dreams were tortured with the thoughts of bright orange hair and the scent of chocolate in the early dewy morning. His frame racked with his constant shaking and his face scrunched up with confusion. His gray silver hair was matted against his forehead and his skin shone with the layers of sweat.  
  
Yuki bolted up out of his sleep with a silent scream and sat up in alarm. He looked around his room, his purple eyes darting from one corner to the next as if looking for the source of his fears. His violet orbs were shining from his suppressed tears and the emotion had clogged up his throat, not allowing him words to speak or communicate with others willing to hear him.  
  
He glanced down at his hands that were clenched and tightened around the white sheets on his bed. He loosened his grasp and let the sheet flutter down onto his lap where his eyes laid and stared. Yuki's lilac eyes were unfocused and glazed from his thoughts. He was trying to resurface his dreams. He had been waking up for weeks with the same dream rummaging through his head with images he wanted to shake away and make them disappear into oblivion. Even though he couldn't remember those pictures, they were subconsciously pressed into his mind so he wouldn't forget, but every time he woke up, they would vanish until the next night's slumber.  
  
Yuki blinked a couple times, listening hard for any sound in the house. Had he just imagined it or had he heard a yell from downstairs? He took a glance towards his door as if trying to look through it, wanting to know if he was slowly going insane and hearing things or if he truly had heard something. He sighed, dismissing the noise and his imagination, and laid back down to go back to sleep, knowing his hazy dreams would be filled with those unknown images he couldn't fight against.  
  
The former prince shifted in his bed, getting comfortable and shut his eyes from the vision of his room only to be engulfed by the darkness hidden behind his eyelids. Yuki waited for himself to be drifted away into his dreams but a creaking noise from outside his room assaulted his senses. His eyes quickly snapped open and he shot up from his bed into the sitting position he has previously been in.  
  
He stared at his door for a long moment before kicking the sheets aside and stepping out of his bed. Yuki adjusted his clothing unconsciously as he took a few wary steps to his bedroom door and reached a trembling hand to the handle. He held onto it and slowly counted to five, breathing deeply, starting to panic, and hoping there wasn't a burglar outside his room. He slid the door open and stepped out, sealing it behind him as he stepped through the opening. He blinked as his orange-haired copper-eyed cousin came into view. It wasn't a burglar but this was another person he was hoping not to run into.  
  
"What are you doing up so late, stupid cat?" Yuki asked, crossing his arms over his chests to cover his state of undress. He was only clad in a light blue long-sleeve button-up over shirt and some very short dark blue shorts, not concealing much. His dark gray hair was disheveled and brushed against the surface of his shoulders.  
  
"I'd ask you the same thing, dumb rat," Kyo replied, getting ready in fighting stance. "What do you want anyway? Shouldn't you be in your room sleeping?"  
  
"Who could sleep when you're making all this noise out here?" Yuki retorted.  
  
"Aww poor you. Did I disturb your peaceful slumber?" Kyo asked in mock concern. "The poor rat can't get any sleep. Let's stop the whole world so he can climb in bed and dream of little fantasies. We don't want our poor rat to get tired and get a bad mood now, do we?" he asked rhetorically and teasingly.  
  
Kyo's provoking only made Yuki's temper rise and he wanted to lash out and punch the cat right in his jaw just to shut him up. He was getting on his nerves and he wanted to silence his words and cut them off. He didn't need this right now, not from him, not from his rival, not from the cat, not from Kyo.  
  
"Shove off you stupid cat," Yuki said. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"You're the one that came out here, dumb rat. You're asking for it," Kyo said.  
  
Without a reason or an objective, Kyo lunged forward with his right fist, wanting to connect with some many of Yuki's skin but he never made contact. The rat reclined back slightly to dodge the attack but the cat staggered into him and they fell back onto Yuki's bedroom door, remarkably not damaged it. Kyo's right fist ended up on the left side of Yuki's waist and Yuki ended up with his back against the fragile door and Kyo pressed up against him.  
  
"What are you trying to prove, stupid cat? You're such an idiot. Do you want to wake up everyone in the house or what?" Yuki said, aggravated by his rival's sudden actions. Kyo growled at him, which was uncharacteristic for a cat to do.  
  
"What do you know?! Argh! Okay! This is getting me no where!"  
  
Not thinking about the consequences of his actions, deciding to be reckless and brash, making a note inside his mind to kill himself later for this, and blaming fate for this mess, Kyo leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips, finally making a connection with Yuki's skin.  
  
Yuki was shocked and completely dumbfounded. All he could do was stand there like an idiot and do nothing while the cat KISSED him hesitantly and timidly. The thoughts in his head were rapidly speeding through his mind and they wouldn't stop. Everything was telling him this was wrong and they should hate each other, he should push Kyo away, but all he did was stand there, neither reciprocating nor pulling away from the kiss. He was confused and his head was swimming and his feelings were a blur. His heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it would break out of his chest. Sometimes it would jump into his throat. Other times it felt as if it stopped. He felt a shiver go down his spine and he felt the prickling of goose bumps on his arms. Why was this happening? What was Kyo doing to him? Was this just another way to get the upper hand in their fights?  
  
Kyo was surprised at himself but he already made a move and he couldn't just back out now like a worthless coward. He'd be brave and see this through no matter how hard it was. He would do this, but his confidence was lacking while he felt the soft flesh brushing against his lips. They were so soft and felt better than they had in his dream but they felt slightly chapped from the constant wind lately. The sweet smells of plums were invading his sensitive nose. He reached a tentative hand up and brushed it alongside Yuki's cheek as light as a feather. He caressed the skin with his thumb gently, coaxing the rat to kiss him back. Kyo leaned into the rat more and softly grinding his hips into the rat's, feeling the other stiffen underneath his administrations.  
  
The orange-haired youth felt a slight pressure had been applied to his lips and it took him a moment to realize it, but the shock was just as effective- Yuki was kissing him back! The cat couldn't take it and he pulled back from the other. He opened his eyes and a look of horror crossed over his face. He had just kissed his rival! The man underneath him opened his own violet eyes that were filled with confusion and something unrecognizably to Kyo's naked eye. He winced as he saw his copper-eyed partner's expression.  
  
Kyo peeled himself away from Yuki and took a few steps backwards, trying to erase the feelings in his mind and trying to get rid of the caresses that ghosted over his lips as he remembered the sensation of Yuki's lips gliding over his own. The look of terror still occupied his emotions and he turned away, running into his room and slamming with delicate door hard. He couldn't have just done what he thought he did. No way! He flung himself onto his futon face-first, burying his face into his pillow, wanting to disappear.  
  
Yuki stood there staring as his house-mate raced off into the solitude of his bedroom. He was taken by surprise and caught off guard. That's what happened and that's all. He was influenced by his lack of sleep and he wasn't thinking. He had let himself get wrapped up in his tiredness that he had lost himself and acted wrongly. He had been taken advantage of but that made it sound as if he hadn't put up a fight, which he hadn't.  
  
He sighed audibly and turned back to his room, sliding the door open and stepping inside. He closed it and leaned back against it. His heart still raced and the blood was pumping through his vein fast and hazardously. His mind felt clouded like it had when he was under the influence of alcohol.  
  
Taking a few couple breaths, Yuki walked over to his bed and managed to get underneath the covers well. No moonlight lit his room up with brightness. The clouds covered up the moon from sight and it was dark. The weather channel must had been right for the first time; a storm was coming after all.  
  
Yuki's eyes fluttered closed, concealing the shining violet orbs of confusion. Somehow, for some reason, something had clenched onto his heart as he remembered the look of horror that had crossed over Kyo's face as he realized what he was doing with him. There's no way he had been hurt from that stupid cat, had he? There's no way that stupid cat could have such an effect on him, could he? Yuki's questions remained unanswered as he drifted off to sleep, his dreams stilled haunted with visions of unknown fantasies.  
  
The rain was pouring for the next few days. It never took a break and it kept on going like a never-ending waterfall. The consistent sound in the house was the rain as it made contact with the roof with a hollow splatter. Kyo was in the worst of moods. With the slow kiss from last night and the everlasting rain, he was constantly moping around and snapping at people whenever they asked him anything except when it was Yuki. He completely ignored the rat, never giving him the time of day. Tohru was starting to get suspicious of their attitudes but she didn't say anything to the two rivals. They had to sort this problem out themselves. Shigure noticed as well but also kept his mouth shut for his own reasons. Maybe it was because of his dare that made them act this way? Shigure, in the end, shoved away that thought, discarding it, and started to think about some pretty high school girls.  
  
On the third dark and rainy day, however, Yuki decided it was enough of this. He was going to confront Kyo.  
  
"What is your problem ya dumb rat? What the hell do ya want?" said Kyo, trying his best to intimidate his rival.  
  
Normally, the cat would have ignored Yuki but with his current position, it was a bit difficult to do so. Kyo was pinned against the dining room paper door from the outside. He could feel the mist from the rain as it hit the ground swiftly and bounced off, spraying the droplets onto anything in its reach. His hands were held in place above his head by Yuki's hands and he couldn't struggle to free himself. He had tried kicking but the rat had slid one leg in between his and his knee was rubbing against him in a delicious and eliciting way. If he made a move to kick, it would only cause unnecessary friction which wouldn't mix well with his feelings for his rival.  
  
"I have a problem?! What in God's name do you think you're doing? First, you were the one who kissed me," Yuki said coldly. He applied more pressure to Kyo's hands through his own, pressing closer and whispering harshly into his face. "Then you go around ignoring me! I'm sick of this! Stop toying with me you stupid cat and leave me alone!"  
  
"You're the one toying with me!" Kyo retorted. Yuki reeled back with shock evident on his face which quickly contorted into anger from his statement.  
  
"How in the world do you figure that?!" Yuki yelled into his face, lifting his knee higher to rub against Kyo. The cat gasped and his hips jerked forward at the unexpected sensation, coming together with Yuki's knee once more.  
  
"Like that! Why do you keep doing that?! If you want me to leave you alone, why do you keep doing this?" Kyo said, glancing down at their bodies and back into Yuki's violet eyes to signify his questions. He gave up after a quiet moment and lowered his chin to his chest and bowed his head, admitting defeat to his rival but not verbally saying so. Actions speak louder than words. His hands went limb in the rat's grasp and he willed his body to let go of the tension.  
  
"I don't know," Yuki whispered softly, his face scrunched up in confusion. His violet eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips together tightly. Kyo glanced up at him from beneath his lashes with a look of curiosity sprawled across his features. His copper eyes glimmered brightly, even without any light around, and inspected Yuki carefully, wondering what was going on with his cousin.  
  
"Well I know one thing ya dumb rat. You could get off of me right now, if you don't mind," Kyo said, whispering the last part out coldly, meaning to make the rat focus on the recent and current events. This wouldn't work between them. It couldn't and there's no way he could make himself do this. They had to hate each other, they had to. They had to hate each other because if they didn't, Kyo felt like he would lose it. He'd indulge himself in the sinful pleasures of Yuki's body and he'd hate himself for it. They were rivals and cousins, definitely not lovers.  
  
"You know, I do mind. I don't want you to ignore me baka neko. I'd rather have us fighting than your cold shoulder, but I don't understand you. One moment you kiss me," Yuki said, bringing a blush to Kyo's cheeks. "The next moment you're ignoring me. Why?"  
  
"We're enemies, dumb rat, or haven't you realized that yet?!" But despite those words, Yuki leaned forward and ran his tongue along the clammy column of Kyo's tanned neck. He placed wet sloppy kisses along his collarbone and trailed up to Kyo's right ear, gently suckling right underneath on that patch of soft sensitive skin. All Kyo could do was stand there as Yuki relished in his body, making incoherent noises from the back of his throat. His hands clenched into fists and he wanted to run his hands through Yuki's soft dark gray hair and feel the strands against his fingers. He wanted to roam his hands freely across Yuki's slender back and touch the heated skin.  
  
When the rat pulled back, it was all Kyo could do to suppress a groan of disappointment. He wanted to feel those lips caress his flushed flesh and he wanted to cure the insatiable passion that was building up around his groin. He felt a bead of sweat flow down from his forehead and down his cheek to his supple neck and hidden in the confines of his t-shirt. It clung to him like a second skin because it was plastered by the formation of sweat on his upper torso. Kyo struggled to remove his hands from Yuki's hold but he felt weak from the weather that was raining down on them, literally. He couldn't find the strength to resist for too long.  
  
He felt himself lean forward and place his forehead on the surface of Yuki's clothed shoulder. He inhaled the familiar scent of plums and then a light ginger smell from their last meal with Tohru and Shigure. Yuki loosened his grip and let Kyo have control of his arms again. Instead of moving away, Kyo stayed there and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist, bringing him closer into a warm hug.  
  
"I wonder who made it this way," Kyo whispered into Yuki's shoulder, his breath flowing onto Yuki's neck sending a tremor of pleasure down his spine. "Why do we have to hate each other? Who made it this way?"  
  
Yuki remembered these words. Kagura had spoken to him about this that night a few years ago when Kyo had transformed into his true form by Master's force in front of him and Tohru. He had never really given those notions much thought but now, as Kyo was mimicking Kagura's words, he went over them in his head, inspecting them and deciding if it was alright to play along with the way that person had made it, the way that person decided to ruin or run their live. Would he hate the stupid cat just because someone had decided for it to be this way? Was it fate's fault for this mess? Or was it his fault for stringing along with everything, not giving it any thought, not giving the way his life was any thought?  
  
"I don't know," Yuki whispered back, not knowing what question he was truly answering.  
  
The taller man with orange hair licked the outside of Yuki's neck, tasting the nezumi's unique taste that was only his. He kissed the soft flesh and trailed his tongue up to Yuki's ear, licking the shell and sucking just underneath. Kyo felt the other squirm at the sudden, but welcomed, sensations and he ran his pale-skinned hands down his back in an up and down motion, sometimes racking his nails across the thin fabric of Kyo's shirt. He mewled and let out soft noises which made Kyo shiver with lust. He wanted to take Yuki right now but he didn't want to rush anything. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he was scared what this meant. Was this just going to be a casual fling for Yuki or did he want more from him? If he did want more, Kyo wasn't sure he was able to give it.  
  
"Yuki..." Kyo breathed out his name affecting his cousin with a shudder of tingles down his spine. "I don't know if I can do this," he said truthfully, unwilling to let him go even though he knew he'd have to eventually.  
  
The sudden wind picked up and twirled the strands of their hair together with the colors contrasting against each other. The dark gray mixed with the bright orange and they danced with the wind together. The strands shining and bouncing off one another, using the other strands as a guide to help their dancing and neither of the two rivals brushed away the thin locks of hair. They let them stay and twirl like dancers in a ballet, balancing each other if the other had a weakness. But what if the weakness was each other?  
  
Yuki paused for a moment, considering Kyo's words, and spoke up. "So you don't want this?"  
  
"That's not what I said, dumb rat," he responded with exasperation. He tightened his hold around Yuki's waist and grinded his hips hard into Yuki's, wanting him to feel the effect that he was creating on his body. The other youth couldn't help but moan at the contact of their hips, embracing the cat even tighter, rubbing his hands across his back in a circular motion. Kyo trailed wet kisses down from his ear and onto his tender throat, gently sucking but stopping long enough to continue his words. "I'm saying that I don't think this is going to work between us. What do you want from me?"  
  
Yuki thought about Kyo's words, or at least tried to as Kyo continued to torture him with silky kisses and timid licks leaving little marks of possession in their waking. "I... I... Oh God!" Yuki shuddered as Kyo sucked on his pulse point, distracting him from replying. He couldn't stop shaking. Was it normal for him to respond this way to his rival? For this moment, at this time, he could care less. He tilted his head and gave Kyo more access to his neck. "Kyo... I just want you," he said truthfully, telling the cat his desires.  
  
The cat lifted his face up and stared into the deep violet pools of Yuki's eyes. He dragged his tongue over his lips teasingly, the taste of Yuki still staining his lips. The rat glanced down as he saw the cat's actions and he felt his face flush at the action. He felt his pants grow tighter around his lower body. The former prince was breathing hard, gasping for air, and clutching onto Kyo's body, not wanting to let him go now that he was here. It had only been around a week or so since the incident on the roof but Yuki found himself falling in lov-  
  
"Do you really?" Yuki blinked at that broad statement. "Do you really... want me Yuki?"  
  
Not quite knowing how to answer appropriately, he lowered his arms to Kyo's waist and embraced him, pulled him closer to his body and away from the Japanese paper door. Kyo didn't know if he should hug him back or if it was safer to just stand there with his arms hanging limply at his sides.  
  
"Kyo... I do. I want you," Yuki whispered softly into his companion's ear.  
  
The cat found himself grinning ear to ear, glad that he was welcomed somewhere and feeling content that it was Yuki's arms. He slowly moved his arms and wrapped them around Yuki's slender waist, bringing him closer to his own body, wanting to share his warmth and letting Yuki leech off his happiness.  
  
"I want you too Yuki. I want you so much," Kyo said as he buried his face in the crook of Yuki's neck, taking in his scent of those delicious plums and gently kissing the heated skin there. He felt Yuki respond to him and tilt his head to the side, allowing him more access to his whiter shade of pale skin. Kyo heard a moan and he couldn't tell if it was from Yuki or if it had come out of his own mouth. He was just happy to be in Yuki's arms.  
  
Unknown to them, someone was watching through a crack in the fragile Japanese style door. Some people might consider him a stalker or maybe even a voyeur, but he was just watching over them like the caring cousin that he was. Okay, now people would definitely not take that last statement seriously. The telephone cord was stretched out and swung around many different objects in the room carelessly in his haste to talk on the phone and keep up with the conversation from the other person on the other line and also keep an eye on the two rivals outside of the room who were too wrapped up in each other to realize their surroundings or if they were being spied on.  
  
"It's working Aya," the peeping Tom said. "I know that you wanted your brother to be happy and I can assure you that he is very happy my dear friend. I know you didn't expect it to turn out this way because the dare was originally for Yuki and Tohru but it's still so great to see young love, no matter who the two people are. These two are so adorable together, in an odd sort of way Aya."  
  
There was a pause and he continued.  
  
"I know you want Yuki to know more about his past with Kyo but Tohru was in on this too, remember? I don't want them to resent us for this because their anger will only create more anger and resentment. They need to live for the future and not have their noses stuck in the past."  
  
There was another pause for a while before he resumed speaking.  
  
"Yes, it was an interesting turn of events, wasn't it? Tohru can spot a dare for miles away I bet and I guess she noticed that Kyo's and Yuki's fights went a little further than that of other rivalries. I still feel guilty for what happened when they were little, with Hatori having to erase their memories, but it had to be done. They were so in love and then ripped apart from each other because of Akito's orders. Instead of directing their anger at him, they had it in for each other, which I must say was quite a shame."  
  
He paused, listening to the other person on the other end.  
  
"No use focusing on the past, is there? I'm just glad we got them together. Your dares are always so creative Aya," he responded. "I better get going before they hear me. Nice work. We'll have to do this again some time soon," Shigure said, setting the phone down on the hook, ending the connection and the conversation. The great novelist strikes again. The cursed dog headed back to his office, feeling inspired by the young love that was blossoming under his roof because of their spectacular ideas.  
  
"Want to come upstairs?" Kyo asked, nibbling and dragging his teeth along the soft contours of Yuki's neck causing his companion to moan softly and close his eyes tightly.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Yuki asked breathlessly.  
  
"No but I want you and I don't want anything to come between us ever. How about we make this official, me and you? Let's go upstairs and spend the whole night together," Kyo said.  
  
"When morning comes, you won't regret this, will you? You won't say it was all a mistake, will you?" Yuki asked, his mind still a puddle of mush from Kyo's administrations.  
  
The cat stopped what he was doing long enough to look up and examine Yuki's face. The rat opened his eyes at the loss of warmth and kisses on his skin, peering right into the center of Kyo's copper eyes, wanting to see into the kind windows to his soul. "Yuki, let morning come later and we'll see what happens then but for now, tonight, let's be together and I promise you, we'll stay together."  
  
He sealed his words with a gentle kiss on Yuki's soft lips, giving all he had into that kiss. He gave his feelings and poured his heart into that kiss proving to Yuki that this was not just an illusion, a fantasy, but that it was real. He was also proving this to himself, wanting to have something to hold onto as he gave himself into that kiss. He needed Yuki and he needed to feel him.  
  
Kyo was addicted to Yuki's sweet scent of plums and his caring voice that resonated in his ears like church bells. He wanted to be the one who put the fire and light into his violet eyes. He wanted to be the one who could and would give everything to Yuki because the nezumi of his deserved it. He deserved so much and Kyo would do everything in his power to give it to him. He knew it was only a few short days since he had really gotten closer to Yuki but he felt as if he was falling in lov-  
  
"Kyo... thank you so much. Let's be together," Yuki whispered against his lips.  
  
The dark gray-haired rival reached out and clasped onto Kyo's hand, entwining their fingers. The copper-eyed martial artist stared down at their linked hands for a moment before blushing and squeezing Yuki's, looking shyly up at the former high school prince from beneath his thick lashes with a blush highlighting his cheeks. They walked over to the stairs, leaning against one another, and slowly treaded up them one step at a time, knowing they had the whole night for their pleasures. And even though it was raining and this kind of weather usually sapped the strength away from him, Kyo had a feeling he'd have a lot of energy for this evening, especially while he was with his nezumi.  
  
The rain splattering against the rooftop and the sound of rapid computer typing were exceedingly audible in vast darkness of night but if one would listen closely, one would hear the sound of love being formed and shaped by the two rivals upstairs in the solitude of the martial artist's room. Usually being solitary would mean being alone and without a companion, but they had found each other and for this, fate was glad and was the one to blame.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Ending Notes: That wraps up the one-shot. If you notice, many times the characters would blame fate and God and curse at themselves for showing cowardice. Turns out fate had its own plans and fate had succeeded in the end. If anyone is a bit confused about the whole dare scenario, don't really worry about it. You only had to know the basics of it to understand the story. Ayame and Shigure wanted to hook Tohru up with Yuki by using a dare but Tohru had realized Kyo's and Yuki's true relationship and decided to hook up Kyo and Yuki instead. Now I left it off because you don't know the real story behind Kyo and Yuki's past. That'll probably be in the sequel, if I ever decide to make one.  
  
Please review. This took forever to write and I'd be so happy for some feedback. ^___^ 


End file.
